The present invention relates to methods and systems for tracking client side states of web interfaces.
With the growing utilization of complex web-based graphical user interfaces, the complexity of preserving client side states of those interfaces becomes a challenging task. Using web-based applications involves a certain amount of client-server communication that is handled via stateless Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). However, complex web-based graphical user interfaces need to maintain an internal state across several HTTP requests and page reloads to maintain a consistency and to deliver a desktop like user experience. Typically, the state of a loaded web page that makes up a web-based user interface is maintained in the Document Object Model (DOM). However, the DOM values are discarded on each page change or reload and replaced by the DOM of the newly loaded page. To deliver a consistent and desktop like user experience, the states of a web-based user interface should be maintained through a page change or reload.